Puppet Mastery
The ability to control humanoid forms. Also Called * Puppetry * Puppet Control/Manipulation * Marrionetakinesis Capabilities The user takes control over motor functions of humanoid forms, whether living, dead or objects as if they were a marionette. Applications * Self-Manipulative Puppetry Variations Puppet Mastery can be achieved in several ways: * Animation - control through the motion to the motionless. * Blood Manipulation/Blood Marionette - control by controlling blood. * Body Control - control by controlling anatomy. * Bone Manipulation - control by controlling skeletons. * Command Inducement - control just about anything focused upon. * Mind Control - control by compelling minds. * Motor-Skill Manipulation - control the bodies of the living. * Reanimate - to control the bodies of the deceased. * Sentient Control - to control conscientious minds. * Telekinesis - control puppets with one's mind. * Thread Manipulation - control using marionette strings. Associations * Control Manipulation * Doll Manipulation * Doll Physiology * Dollification * Remote Motion Manipulation * Silk Manipulation * Sympathetic Magic * Voodoo * Voodoo Doll Creation Limitations * Users of Control Immunity are immune. * Strong will may complicate the control. * May be limited to a certain number of targets. * May open the user up to being controlled, give away their location, and/or the target may cause feedback endangering the user. *Without Remote Mind Control/Remote Motion Manipulation, the distance may limit control, increase control-difficulty/lag-time, and/or break control. Known Users Gallery Anima puppet master by wen m.jpg|Maria (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) use the corpse of the great beast of death and former messenger Memitim as a marionette, even being capable to use its necromantic powers. File:Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame.png|Urahara Kisuke (Bleach) Bankai, Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame, creates giant female bodhisattva puppet which he can manipulate by thoughts. File:Sheril's_Dark_Matter_Threads.png|Sheril Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) creating Dark Matter threads that can manipulate people's movements and bend them to horrible shapes. File:Puppetmon_b.jpg|Puppetmon (Digimon) can control other people's movements like a puppet through its strings. File:Momochi_Rappa_Controlling_Corpse_Puppets.png|Rappa Momochi (Gintama) controlling corpses as puppets to trick her opponents. Machi's Nen Threads (Hunter X Hunter.gif|Machi (Hunter X Hunter) using her Nen Threads to manipulate her targets' movements. Chrollo order stamp.PNG|Chrollo (Hunter x Hunter) stole ability called Order Stamp that allows him to affix stamp onto a "puppet" and control a large number of puppets by commands. Hamon Released.png|Ripple/Hamon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can control people, as Jonathan used on Wang's headless carcass to disrupt the ships machinery and Caesar hypnotized a woman via kiss. Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo) puppet.png|Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) demonstrates his Hierophant Green's ability to control his victims like a puppet. File:Ganondorf_Twilight_Particles.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) is skilled in puppetry, whether controlling Zelda or Puppet Ganon. Screaming Mantis MGS4.jpg|Screaming Mantis (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) uses puppets of Psycho Mantis and The Sorrow to control any living or dead person with Nano-Active Blood. File:SasoriPuppet.png|Kankurō (Naruto) is skilled in puppets, in both modification and usage. File:Sasori_with_Mother_and_Father.png|Showing mastery in puppet controlling even in his childhood, Sasori (Naruto) was the greatest puppet master ninja of his generation… File:Sasori100.jpg|…being able to summons an unprecedented 100 puppets, all controlled via his core. Doflamingo strings.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) can use his String-String Fruit powers to bind parasite threads into hundreds of people's bodies controlling them like a puppet master. Straw_Man's_Card.png|With his mastery over his Straw-Straw Fruit/Wara Wara no Mi powers, Basil Hawkins (One Piece) can create and control the Straw Man, a demonic Voodoo Scarecrow. File:Gein's_Wires.png|Gein (Rurouni Kenshin) can use his diamond-filament steel wires to control his specially made puppets. Alice Margretroid with her armed dolls.jpg|Alice Margatroid (Touhou Project) with her armed dolls. File:Raishin_akabane_54390.jpg|Akabane Raishin (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) can perform martial arts while controling his puppet on fighting with little or no effort. File:Puppeteer_H.png|Puppeteer (Valkyrie Crusade) lives up to her name. File:Puppetmaster_H.png|Puppetmaster (Valkyrie Crusade) Living Poltergist Kazuya Souma.jpg|Kazuya Souma (Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki) uses his magic, Living Poltergist to infused his conciousness into dolls or puppets to perfectly control them... Mushashibo.jpg|...such as his signature Musashibo a giant Sōhei doll... Mushashibo adventurer1.jpg|...he can control Musashibo with such mastery to perfectly mimic the fighting skills of a master warrior. Yura Controlling Hair.png|Yura (Inuyasha) is capable of controlling people like puppets by using her hair. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Art-based Powers Category:Galleries